1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a body-bias voltage controller and method of controlling body-bias voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to correct a threshold voltage of a transistor formed on a semiconductor substrate, a body-bias voltage is supplied to the semiconductor substrate. The body-bias voltage is adjusted using a change in a resistance value of a fuse element when the fuse element is cut. When the body-bias voltage is adjusted by cutting a fuse element, a manufacturing process, such as, laser trimming process, may be added.